Project Fossil
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- (Note: Project Fossil is not open to public characters) Welcome to the Project. Overview “Look at this. These huge, terrible creatures of an era gone by. What would they be like with the intellect of a dragon? What would they look like? Act like?” -Ivory, founder Prehistory. The dinosaurs. The ice age. Great creatures of ages gone by. All that remains of them are the fossils, coal, and oil in the ground. We, here at Project Fossil, are going to bring them back. Our geneticists and paleontologists have chosen 14 species, 9 reptiles and 5 mammals, and recovered their DNA, and inserted it into the DNA of our draconic subjects. We are now even closer to bringing back history. Location “The boneyards are huge, probably a days‘ flight roundtrip if you wanted to see all of it. And kinda dangerous. One time, I was strolling along, and tripped on the spine plate of a stegosaurus and cut open my talon on a digging spade. Needless to say, all tools now must be brought back to the facility before dark.” -Duck, head scientist Located on the border of the Mud Kingdom, stands the huge facility. The main buildings themselves are large; a five story complex of apartments and facilities for the faculty, the self-proclaimed, yet undisputed ‘best museum in Pyrrhia and Pantala’, spacious rooms and free spaces for the Subjects, along with laboratories and clinics for both subjects and staff. And that’s just the main buildings. The grounds include square mile upon square mile of boneyards, forest and swamp. The perimeter is guarded by tall fences and walls, with barbed wire strung along the top to keep out pesky teens or spies— or keep the subjects in. Almost all food fed to the Subjects and staff comes from within the perimeter, with the exception of exotic foods needed for select subjects. -insert map- Subjects I don’t know why the faculty treats the Subjects the way they do. Is it to much to just hold a conversation? Say ‘hello?’ By the moons, ask how they’re doing, or what they did yesterday? - Incinerate, co-founder Subject information is listed as follows: * ID * Chosen Name * Donor Tribe * Short Description * Success Level * Researcher An image may be included if available. Dinosaurs Carnivores |-| Spinosaurus = * Ss1-C * Thrill * SkyWing * A tall, wingless male with a long, stiff tail and no wings. Orange in color with lighter paws and darker dorsal. A dorsal sail along the spine. * 8/10 * Researcher - Puddle |-| Tyrannosaurs = * It1-C * Shock * IceWing * An enormous, bipedal male with small forelimbs, stiff tail, and small wings. Dark black-blue, with electric blue markings. Huge claws and teeth. * 8/10 * Researcher — Blaze |-| Deinonychus = * Md1-C * Horror * MudWing * A bipedal, short male with sharp eyes and teeth. Pale brown with lighter splotches. * 6/10 * Researcher - Cresent |-| Compsognathus = * Sc2-C * Arabia * SandWing * A felinelike dragoness, with a stiff tail, deformed wings, and a hard skull helmet. Pale greens with darker mackerel stripes, and white points. * 7/10 * Researcher — Flower |-| Err0r - Corrupted Files = Under No Circumstances Reveal This Information To Sc2-C Confidential & Classified *Sc2-C *Incinerate *SkyWing *An orange dragoness with yellow underbelly and cybernetic prosthetics. Replacements include left wing, left forepaw, left eye, tail. *10/10 * Researcher - Ivory Herbivores |-| Diplodocus = Undisclosed |-| Ankylosaurus = Undisclosed |-| Triceratops = Undisclosed |-| Stegosaurus = Undisclosed |-| Pachycephalosaur = Undisclosed Mammals |-| Smilodon = Undisclosed |-| Mammoth = Undisclosed |-| Dire wolf = Undisclosed |-| Ursus spelaeus = *Iu2-C *Grotto *IceWing *A large, fur-covered female, with no wings, big paws and huge claws. Pale white fur and bright blue eyes. *8/10 * Researcher - Frostbite |-| Ground sloth = Undisclosed Staff “I got lost in the yard once. It’s so huge, I was terrified out of my scales that day. You can bet your tail that never happened again.” - Frostbite, Iu2-C’s researcher Per experiment Researcher (x1) Caretaker (x2) Per group Paleontologist (x1) Geneticist (x1) Other Volunteers (x/x) Janitor (x1) Technicians (x2) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (ReverbtheDragon)